Amor Imposible
by Alex Life
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor entre un ángel y una sirena. Espero les guste


**Amor imposible**

_Para que disfruten más del fic en mi profile esta un link para ver el video de la cancion que inspiró la historia_

* * *

Iba volando tratando de seguirles el paso a los demás ángeles, pero al ver que el castaño no los alcanzaba el morocho se detiene y lo espera.

-¡Vamos Syaoran! ¡Que nos dejan!-Exclama y el castaño sonríe apenado.

-Van demasiado rápido-Se excusa y el moreno rió. Una hermosa voz canta a la luna y el castaño mira al mar que brilla por el luz de esta provee: Un ser lleno de hermosura cantándole una triste melodía al astro nocturno-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto sin dejar de ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos claros.

-Es una sirena-Responde calmado y mirando con preocupación al ángel de cabellos chocolates-Syaoran vámonos ya-Al ver que este no respondía lo jalo y se lo llevó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido el ambarino. El de ojos zafiro le miró con seriedad, cosa rara en ese ángel.

-Syaoran: si te enamoras de una sirena te condenas a ti y a esa criatura. Poseidón despertará al enterarse de eso y a ella la condenarían a morir por desobedecer la ley de las nereidas. Y a ti el jefe de ángeles no te pondría menor castigo a aquel de la sirena-Bajó la cabeza con tristeza y miró de reojo a la hermosa hija del mar mirarlo con curiosidad. Se sonrojo levemente y miró al morocho.

-Está bien, de todas formas sólo podemos salir 2 veces al año. Seguro no la vuelvo a ver-Dijo empezando a volar haciendo piruetas para alcanzar a los demás. El morocho hizo lo propio mirando a la sirena que se metía a las profundidades del mar.

-Créeme Syaoran que sufrirán ambos por que este encuentro no fue casualidad: Fue lo inevitable-Dijo en un susurro cuando pasó a lado del castaño. Este le miró con confusión y dirigió una última mirada al mar.

-¿Quién era él?-Se preguntó con curiosidad-¿Qué eran ellos?-Cuestionaba a la nada, sintiendo de nuevo tristeza de su soledad. Miró a su alrededor: la oscuridad, la sombra de las plantas y los pececillos que le hacían compañía. Suspiró con tristeza… hacia tanto tiempo que sus amigos desaparecieron dejándola sola allí, y todas las noches cantaba a la luna para que le ayudase a acabar con su soledad.

Nadó con rapidez resguardándose de los peligros del mar, recordando los rostros y sonrisas de sus amigos. Miró por encima de las olas a la luna pidiendo solo una cosa.

-Ojalá lo pueda ver mañana-Susurró antes de acurrucarse en una roca plana y cerrar los ojos. Las voces de su familia sonaban extraño, no reconocía ni las relacionaba con alguno ya. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los viese. Entre sueño lloro lágrimas mágicas, que se convirtieron diamantes.

Aquel ángel de cabellos rebeldes y oscuros no podía dejar de pensar a en la triste y melodiosa voz de aquella sirena que rendía culto a la luna. Suspiró recordando aquellos orbes esmeraldas y aquella melena clara. Miró a su alrededor: Todo era luz y felicidad, brillo y amistad. Pero después de conocer a la nereida no le parecía ya el paraíso. Su amigo azabache miraba con preocupación al castaño, un amor así nunca tendría buenos resultados.

-Syaoran…-Le llamó-Syaoran…-Esta vez más fuerte-¡SYAORAN!-El susodicho dio un respingo del susto.

-Por dios Eriol, no tenías por qué gritar-El moreno sonrió. Y por si fuera poco unos ángeles que miraban desde otras nubes soltaron su melodiosa risa burlona. Su cara tenía un rubor notorio y miró mal al de ojos zafiro-Bien, bien, no te había escuchado… ¿qué querías decirme Eriol?-Preguntó aún avergonzado.

Él suspiró-Dentro de 6 meses es la próxima salida, a lo mejor y la vuelvas a ver-Dijo mirando hacia el mar que en esos momentos era claro y deslumbrador por los rayos del sol. No hacía falta mirar a la cara al castaño para poder saber que su mirada brillaba con cosas que no quería imaginar-¿Y? ¿Qué harás? ¿La buscarás? ¿O simplemente mirarás?-Preguntó con curiosidad, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar a alguien ser correspondido y sufrir la separación sólo que ella era humana: Tomoyo Daidoji, la amó como nunca amó a alguien, pero por desgracia ella falleció en un accidente y nunca la volvió a ver. Fue muy duro y hasta ahora lleva tatuados en sus labios los besos de ella. Movió con suavidad la cabeza para quitar de su mente los recuerdos.

-No lo sé-Dijo y miró al mar, tan imponente y salvaje. Lleno de creaturas y hogar de la más hermosa mujer que en su vida-Humana y angelical-Jamás conoció.-Además… No hay muchas probabilidades de que la vuelva a ver-Dijo con tristeza.

Él moreno suspiró con gracia-No sé que es peor, si un ángel enamorado o un ángel deprimido enamorado-Dijo burlón mientras volaba lejos del alcance del ambarino. Este lo persiguió durante un buen rato, y los demás seres de luz jugaron con ellos.

La dulce sirena por su parte miraba con tristeza el brillo de un nuevo día, uno lleno de alegría para otros y lleno de soledad para ella. Miró a los pececillos jugar entre las algas, a los leones marinos hacer piruetas en el agua y más cosas que le alegran el día a ella. Suspiró y miró su larga y hermosa cola, sonrió con algo de anhelo al recordar decir a su madre que sus escamas eran cachitos de arcoíris que siempre alegraban el final de la tormenta.

Comenzó a cantar una suave melodía que atrajo la atención de atención de toda criatura marina que rondara cerca. Fue rodeada por todos estos que la miraban con tristeza y curiosidad, algunos simplemente enternecidos por la triste canción y otros confundidos del existir de la hermosa criatura. Cantó hasta que las lagrimas y los sollozos se lo impidieron. Miró con lagrimas de cristal hacia donde las olas rompían la calma del mar y nadó hacia allí con la esperanza de ver a aquel hermoso joven de cabellos rebeldes.

Su desilusión fue tan grande que sintió romperse su corazón-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó a la bella luna, ella brilló con una hermosa intensidad-¿Por qué yo?-La luna brilló nuevamente tenuemente mientras la hermosa sirena empezaba su canción, una dulce y triste melodía que tenía un deseo nuevo y oculto: ver de nuevo a ese chico que le robó el corazón, aquel de blancas y enormes alas que ella sabía que debían ser suaves, de cabellos alborotados y chocolate.

Los meses pasaban con rigurosa lentitud para el corazón de ambos seres y no hubo día alguno en que la sirena no cantase la dulce melodía a la luna, ni que el ángel mirase entre las nubes por las noches a la hermosa hija del mar.

Al llegar el día en que los ángeles bajasen de nuevo a la tierra el chico de rebeldes cabellos se separó del grupo y buscó con la mirada a la hermosa nereida. La encontró recostada en la playa siendo bañada por el brillo de la luna, se acercó con cautela y miró enternecido el dulce rostro dormido de la sirena. Al pisar la arena la joven abrió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué eres?-Su voz era más hermosa que antes, y su belleza más perfecta que la primera vez que la miró.

-Un ángel-Contestó con una sonrisa alegre, que obtuvo cómo respuesta una tímida sonrisa que le aceleró los latidos de su corazón-¿Por qué siempre cantas tristes melodías a la luna?-La hermosa joven bajó la mirada.

-Por qué hace muchos años todos a quienes conocía se fueron y no sé a dónde, dejándome sola en un mar tan grande. La luna es mi única amiga, no tengo a nadie y vivo en soledad-Respondió y un impulso obligó al ángel abrazar a la bella sirena que sollozó llenando de lágrimas de cristal sus ropas blancas, al momento en que dejó de llorar delicadamente alzo su rostro y plasmo en sus labios un dulce beso, lleno de un amor puro y sincero.

Los años pasaban y ellos siempre solo 2 veces por año se juntaban para demostrarse su amor con dulce besos, y promesas imposibles de cumplir. La salud de Sakura recaía por estar tanto tiempo fuera del mar y sabia que tarde o temprano moriría, decirle eso a su ángel seria matar aquel bondadoso corazón que la salvó de aquella soledad.

Una noche mientras su ángel susurraba a su oído dulces y tiernas palabras un terrible dolor llegó a su corazón, haciéndola gemir de dolor y llorar. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse para nunca más volverse a abrir. El ángel desesperado trato de ayudarla, rogándoles a Dios y al dios de la dulce sirena una oportunidad para ambos. Lloró días y días abrazado al cuerpo de ella. Cuando un ángel llora se desata la tristeza de los demás y durante siete días todos lloraron la pena del ángel. Syaoran se fue convirtiendo en una estatua de sal que mira con dolor al mar y al cielo.

El viento mantiene las últimas palabras de la sirena en una dulce promesa llena de amor y esperanza.

-Te amo, y sé que volveremos a estar juntos mi ángel…

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado leer tanto como a mi escribir la historia._

_Un beso y si les gusto dejen reviews_


End file.
